The disclosure of the following priority application is herein incorporated by reference: Japanese Patent Application No. 11-268888 filed Sep. 22, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and an information processing apparatus that save/recover (or retrieve) information regarding a removable memory and the like at power off/on.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cameras that record image data obtained through electronic image-capturing in a removable memory in the prior art. In this type of camera, the operator selects and uses a specific appropriate type of removable memory among exchangeable removable memories with varying recording structures (the number of cylinders, the number of heads, the number of sectors and so forth) and varying data input/output speeds. In addition, the utilization status (such as the remaining capacity) of a removable memory always changes as image data are recorded.
This means that it is necessary to reset management information for the removable memory by verifying the recording capacity, the recording structure, the speed and the updated utilization status of the removable memory on the camera side every time the power is turned on.
In addition, when the camera is operated in a reproduction mode, it is necessary to detect names of all the image files and directories present within the removable memory and determine the order of reproduction by rearranging them in conformance to a specific rule. This task, too, must be executed every time the power is turned on.
As a result, it takes a considerable length of time to enter a ready state for a read/write to be performed on the removable memory in the prior art. This leads to a problem in that a photographing operation or a reproduction operation cannot be started promptly after the power is turned on.
An object of the present invention is to provide a camera and an information processing apparatus that are capable of starting a photographing operation or a reproduction operation promptly after the power is turned on.
In order to attain the above object, a camera according to the present invention that records image data generated by electronically capturing an image of a subject in a removable memory, comprises: a non-volatile memory; a means for data saving that saves management information related to recording or reproduction in the removable memory in the non-volatile memory before power to the camera is cut off; a means for data acquisition that reads out the management information from the non-volatile memory after the power to the camera is turned on; and a means for recovery that recovers the management information stored before the power is cut off based upon the management information read out by the means for data acquisition.
In this camera, it is preferred that the means for data saving saves the management information in the non-volatile memory during an operation performed to turn off the power to the camera.
Also, it is preferred that the management information saved by the means for data saving is status information that indicates whether or not the currently loaded removable memory can be utilized for image data recording.
Also, it is preferred that the management information saved by the means for data saving is removable memory hardware information that is required for removable memory device driver setting.
Also, it is preferred that the management information saved by the means for data saving is file system information required for management of files in the removable memory.
Also, it is preferred that the management information saved by the means for data saving is updated each time image data are recorded in the removable memory and includes at least one of a number of frames, an image file name and a directory name.
Also, it is preferred that the management information saved by the means for data saving is information required to reproduce image data from the removable memory and includes at least one of information indicating an image file to be reproduced first and reproduction order information.
It is preferred that the above cameras further comprise: a means for decision-making that makes a decision as to whether or not the removable memory has been replaced; and a means for restructuring that halts recovery of management information saved in the non-volatile memory and restructures new management information, when the means for decision-making decides that xe2x80x9cthe removable memory has been replaced during power offxe2x80x9d.
In these cameras, it is preferred that the means for decision-making, under auxiliary power, monitors for an operation to replace the removable memory during power off and starts up the means for restructuring upon detecting a replacement; and the means for restructuring starts restructuring management information even during a power off effected by an operator.
Also, it is preferred that the means for decision-making, under auxiliary power, monitors for an operation to replace the removable memory during power off; and the means for restructuring restructures new management information by halting recovery of the management information saved in the non-volatile memory when the auxiliary power to the means for decision-making is cut off.
A camera according to the present invention that captures an image of a subject, comprises: a non-volatile memory; a means for data saving that saves management information managed by the camera in the non-volatile memory before power to the camera is cut off; a means for data acquisition that reads out the management information from the non-volatile memory after the power to the camera is turned on; and a means for recovery that recovers the management information stored before the power is cut off based upon the management information read out by the means for data acquisition. And the means for data saving additionally records new management information in an unrecorded area on the non-volatile memory and erases old management information in a batch when a specific volume of old management information has accumulated, and the means for data acquisition reads out most recent management information from the non-volatile memory.
A camera according to the present invention comprises: a plurality of microprocessors that share in a control operation. And, the plurality of microprocessors share and manage management information for the camera in correspondence to individual shares of the control operation, and save and recover individual shares of the management information when power to the camera is turned off and on.
An information processing apparatus according to the present invention at which a removable memory is detachably mounted, comprises: a non-volatile memory; a means for data saving that saves management information related to recording or reproduction in the removable memory in the non-volatile memory before power to the information processing apparatus is cut off; a means for data acquisition that reads out the management information from the non-volatile memory after the power to the information processing apparatus is turned on; and a means for recovery that recovers the management information stored before the power is cut off based upon the management information read out by the means for data acquisition.
A recording medium according to the present invention contains a program utilized in an information processing apparatus at which a removable memory is detachably mounted. The program comprises: a data save instruction to save management information related to recording or reproduction in the removable memory to the non-volatile memory before power to the information processing apparatus is cut off; a data acquisition instruction to read out the management information from the non-volatile memory after the power to the information processing apparatus is turned on; and a recovery instruction to recover the management information stored before the power is cut off based upon the management information read out by the data acquisition instruction.
A data signal according to the present invention embodied in a carrier wave comprises a program utilized in an information processing apparatus at which a removable memory is detachably mounted. The program comprises: a data save instruction to save management information related to recording or reproduction in the removable memory to the non-volatile memory before power to the information processing apparatus is cut off; a data acquisition instruction to read out the management information from the non-volatile memory after the power to the information processing apparatus is turned on; and a recovery instruction to recover the management information stored before the power is cut off based upon the management information read out by the data acquisition instruction.